


Falling like the Stars

by TheLesbianRonSwanson



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLesbianRonSwanson/pseuds/TheLesbianRonSwanson
Summary: Emira Blight has never been one to talk about her feelings, growing up in a family devoid of affection will do that to you, but then Viney with all her patience and support came along and changed that. Now Emira finds herself wanting to tell her every last feeling, right down to those three words she's never said to anyone in her life. It's a big step for her but luckily Viney's ready to say them right back.
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Falling like the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another installment of my NaNoWriMo insanity and more of my favorite gay witches. I'm still going to finish that other thing (probably) but this one just happened and I'm decently proud of how it turned out. This was partially inspired by the song of the same title, "Falling like the Stars" by James Arthur so go give that a listen. Enjoy!

_ “And I’m not scared to say those words _

_ With you I’m safe _

_ We’re falling like the stars _

_ Falling in love” _

_ -James Arthur _

Emira Blight sat on her girlfriend’s bed leaning back against the pillows with Viney asleep in her arms. It was a Saturday afternoon and they had planned to spend the day in town but when Emira had turned up to pick Viney up, Viney looked like she was about to fall asleep standing up and asked if she could take a quick nap before they headed out. She explained that she’d been up all night with Puddles who had what more or less equated to the griffin version of a cold. She was apologetic but Emira waved her off, joking that she was no good to her half asleep. That got a chuckle out of Viney as she pulled Emira into her bedroom. Emira didn’t even have time to make a dirty joke before Viney was curled up in her arms and fast asleep. 

Emira looked down at the witch cuddled against her. She was wearing shorts and a tank top and her hair was a mess but Emira thought she looked adorable in her sleep. She couldn’t help but smile. She always enjoyed these quiet moments with Viney. 

That had been something new for Emira in her relationship with Viney. When she’d dated people in the past it had been just that, dates. Dates to school dances or society functions, dates out on the town, dates that were fun but in the end just dates and nothing more. With Viney, though, it was so much more. They had a real relationship. They shared their lives and told each other everything. They were partners. Emira felt like she could let down all her defenses and really be herself with Viney. She’d let her see parts of herself she kept hidden away from the rest of the world, even from her twin brother. And Viney had done the same, letting Emira behind her walls and sharing her whole self with her. 

Emira had come to realize that everything before Viney had been superficial, like a lot of things in her life, but what they had was real. Emira felt it most in quiet moments like this. She loved being out doing things with Viney but the moments when it was just the two of them, talking and cuddling, enjoying each other’s company, lost in their own world, were her favorites. It gave Emira a warm feeling in her chest that she’d only just recently been able to finally identify. 

Love. It was love. She was in love with the girl in her arms. And not just some dumb schoolgirl love, this was deep and true and stronger than anything Emira had ever felt in her life. It had taken her a while to come around to the realization because she’d grown up in a family where no one ever talked about their feelings or showed any sort of affection but once she figured it out, she was sure. She was very much in love with Viney. 

Emira ran a hand absently through Viney’s hair and the other witch stirred, slowly opening her eyes and looking up at her. “Sorry, babe,” Emira said. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Viney shook her head. “It’s okay. I had a good nap,” she said with a soft, sleepy smile. She shifted so she was sitting up but didn’t move out of Emira’s arms. She noticed the contemplative look on Emira’s face. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s great,” Emira said. “I was just thinking.”

“Yeah? About what?” Viney asked. 

Emira knew she could easily brush it off and say it was nothing, that she was just daydreaming but she didn’t want to. She wanted to tell her exactly what she was feeling. She knew that if she waited for the perfect moment to say those three words she’d be waiting forever so, she reasoned, now was as good of a time as any. She looked into Viney’s eyes and said, “I love you.”

A smile made its way across Viney’s face. “I love you too,” she replied easily. 

“Really?” Emira asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

Viney laughed. “Of course I’m sure, Em. I wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t.” 

Emira knew that was true. They’d always been honest with each other. “Sorry, it’s just weird for me. Affection doesn’t really exist in my family so I’m not used to hearing someone say they love me.”

“Well, you’d better get used to it because I’m going to tell you every chance I get now,” Viney said. She took Emira’s face in her hands and looked into her eyes. “I am stupidly in love with you, Emira Blight.”

Emira smiled. “Good thing I’m pretty ridiculously in love with you too.” She sighed. “Titan, it feels so good to finally say that.”

“Yeah, it does. I’ve been waiting forever for you to say it so I could say it back.”

Emira’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Wait, what? You were waiting for me to say it first? Why?”

“I wanted to make sure you were ready,” Viney said. “Like you said, I know all about your family and how you deal with affection so I didn’t want to put you on the spot. I wanted you to be comfortable the first time we said that to each other and not feel pressured.” Viney shrugged. “So I waited and just tried to show you I loved you in other ways.”

Emira looked at Viney and was filled with so much love and appreciation that she felt like she might explode. She didn’t have the words to express it so instead, she pulled Viney into a deep, passionate kiss, hoping to convey everything she was feeling. 

When they pulled apart, Viney looked a little dazed. “Wow, what was that for?”

“You are the most thoughtful, most wonderful, most incredible person I’ve ever met,” Emira said. “And I don’t deserve you.”

Viney laughed. “No, you probably don’t. But you’re stuck with me anyway.”

Emira laughed too. “Dork.”

“You love me,” Viney said with a smirk.

“Yeah, I do,” Emira replied before leaning in for another kiss. 

They spent a few minutes happily making out before Viney extracted herself from Emira’s arms. “Let me just change my clothes and then we can head out,” she said.

She didn’t even make it off the bed before Emira pulled her back down. “How about we just stay here?” She said, nuzzling Viney’s neck. “We can order take out and just relax.”

Viney couldn’t argue with that. She was still feeling the effects of her all-nighter. “Mmmm, sounds good to me,” she agreed. She kissed Emira on the cheek. “In that case, I’m going to go check on Puddles. You decided what we’re having for lunch.” 

Viney finally got off the bed and disappeared out the door. Emira watched her go and then let herself fall back against the pillows. She felt happier and more content than she ever had in her entire life. Viney loved her and that, Emira thought, was the best feeling in the whole world. 

**Author's Note:**

> More Viney coming soon. I've got a big adventure planned for her (did someone say Infinity Train?) so stay tuned for that.


End file.
